


Your Love (Is My Drug)

by becca_the_quiet_one



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ... yes, F/F, Fluff, HERE IT IS FOLKS, but she just really loves her wife okay, is it possible to give yourself secondhand embarrassment while writing a fic?, the dumbest thing I've ever written, the return of drunk adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: “I’ve watched her do way more dangerous stuff than practice sword fighting. Last month she tried to do a back flip off Swift Wind.”“That’s not-”“Blindfolded. While they were in the air.”“... Oh.”Glimmadora Week Day 1:Injuries
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882267
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	Your Love (Is My Drug)

The last dregs of sunlight stream in through the infirmary window as the sun begins to set. It falls gently across Adora, illuminating the soft peaceful curve of her sleeping face. She lies flat on her back, blonde hair spilled across the pillows.

Glimmer smiles. It makes her look downright angelic, in her 100%-definitely-a-professional opinion. 

It does make her best friend look like even more of a worried parent, though.

“It’s just a broken ankle, Bow.” Glimmer calmly flips a page in her book. “She’ll be fine.”

“But she’s never needed surgery before!” Bow paces cross the room, frantic. “And why aren’t you worried?!”

Glimmer shrugs. “I’ve watched her do way more dangerous stuff than practice sword fighting. Last month she tried to do a backflip off Swift Wind.”

“That’s not-”   


“Blindfolded. While they were in the air.”

“... Oh.”

Glimmer nods. 

Just then, Adora shifts, head rolling from one side to the other and fingers twitching. She groans as she opens her glassy eyes.

Bow is beside her in an instant. Gently, he pokes her shoulder.

“Adora?” His voice is calm, but Glimmer still sees his knees shaking and resists the urge to roll her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Adora squints, blinking blearily as her eyes adjust to the light. Her head rolls to the side at the sound of his voice, slowly coming into focus on him.

Then she gasps.

“A rainbow!” Her eyes light up with glee. “Yaaaaaay!”

Bow stiffens, hand grabbing Glimmers shoulder. She covers it with her own. “Don’t worry, Aunt Casta said this might happen. She’ll be over it in a few hours.”

“Adora? Sweetheart?” Glimmer turns her attention back to her wife. “Do you know who I am?”

Adora rolls her head towards her, eyes glazed and with a dopey smile on her face. Her face lights up when she sees Glimmer though, grinning from ear to ear.

“Woooow,” She drawls, eyes going wide and looking her up and down. “Yoooou, are a pretty lady~.”

_ There she is.  _

Glimmer grins, and chooses to ignore Bow's sniggering. “Thank you sweet-”

“Wanna- wanna come home with me?” She slurs her words slightly. “I can show you my sword.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Adora leans closer, shoving her face close to Glimmers as Bow nearly falls over laughing. “I’m  _ She-Ra.” _

“I know, Adora.” Glimmer feels her face flush a deep red. “I’m Glimmer.

“Your wife.” Glimmer smiles through her deep red cheeks, ignoring the way it still make her heart stutter to say that.

The look on Adoras face would be comical if she wasn’t so embarrassed. Adoras jaw drops, her eyes go wide and her already loose face muscles go even slacker. 

She recoils back, pointing at Glimmer. “ _ You’re  _ my wife?! You’re my  _ wife?!” _

“Yeah, I am.” Glimmer smiles at her, the way one might at a small child. “And you’re mine.”

“But you’re an angel!” Adora points an accusatory finger. “And I’m an  _ idiot.” _

“Only half. And you’re not an idiot, we’ve been over this. _”_ Glimmer sighs, grabbing Adoras hand with her own and turning them over so their rings are side by side. “See? We match."

“Oh my stars.” Adora takes a deep breath in, and looks at her with the most adoring eyes she’s ever seen. “I hit the fucking  _ jackpot. _ ”

With this, Bow does fall to the floor, clutching his sides and laughing with tears streaming out of his eyes. Glimmer shoots him a glare as her face turns redder than it’s ever been. Adora takes her other hand and laces it with hers, refusing to break eye contact.

A knock at the door stops her from imploding from sheer embarrassment, followed by her Aunt.

“Hel- Bow, are you alright?” She asks as she enters the room, pausing.

“He’s fine.” Glimmer grits out through her teeth. “Leave him be.”

“Are you sur-”

“Positive.” Glimmer tries to pull one of her hands away but fails, Adora still looking at her like she’s hung each of Etherias moons. “Fix my wife, please.”

Casta hums, fretting over Adora for a few minutes before she announces. “I don’t see anything wrong with her. I don’t understand, it seemed like the surgery went well?”

“It did.” Glimmer cringes and pushes Adoras face away as she  _ puckers  _ her lips. “She’s fine. But she’s a little… not sober.”

“I see.” Casta smiles, bringing her hand up to cover what Glimmers pretty sure is a smirk. “Well, there’s not much I can do. The sedation spell should wear off in a few hours, just try to keep her out of trouble until then.”

_ Oh no.  _

Bow stands back up, still giggling. “Oh, this is gonna be a  _ disaster. _ ”

She opens her mouth to retort, before Adora leans in and wraps her arms around Glimmers middle. She presses her face against her side, before looking up at her with what Glimmer swears is actual hearts in her eyes.

“I love you.” She gapes at Glimmer, though her eyes seem unfocused. “I love you  _ so much. _ ”

She’d melt if she didn’t want to die a little.

“I love you too.” She presses a kiss to Adoras forehead. Adora downright squeals before hugging her even tighter.

“Well,” Bow says, dusting himself off. “It’s not like that isn’t normal.”

* * *

Micah sighs as he squints at his paperwork. In the low light of his study, the stacks and stacks of neatly folded papers look so much taller than he remembers. 

He groans. Angie was always so much better at this sort of thing. He fidgets in his seat, trying to think of an excuse.

Then again,  _ sorry, my baby daughter had a nightmare and needs me  _ or  _ I’m late for the 17th tea party this week  _ don’t really hold the same weight anymore.

He groans again, and hopes for grandchildren. Like, really soon.

Suddenly, the door flies open. Adora stumbles her way in, dazed. She nearly trips over her own feet as she runs across the room to his desk, then almost slams her forehead on the desk.

He bolts out of his seat to catch her, grabbing her elbows before she slides to the floor. “Adora? What’s going on?”

“Didn’t you just have surgery on that ankle? What are you doing here?” He asks as she rights herself, still swaying. “Does Glimmer know you’re here?”

Adora doesn’t answer him, but she looks him dead in the face as she grasps his shoulders. If he didn’t have at least a foot on her, and her eyes weren’t glazed over and struggling to focus on him, he might be intimidated.

“Sir,” She starts but slurs, “I’m in love with your daughter.”

“... uh.” Micah quirks an eyebrow. “I know?”

“She’s so…” She giggles, face breaking into a grin. “She’s so  _ perfect.  _ And sparkly, and, and- her laugh is like candy floss.”

“Oh.” Micah says. “Is this the side effects of a sedative spell, or are you just really g-?”

“Her eyes are like stardust.” Adora beams at him before letting go of his shoulders. “And when she kisses me I feel like i’m  _ flying. _ ”

“That’s adorable.” Micah can’t suppress the small grin that comes over his face. “You’re going to be so embarrassed tomorrow it’s not- okay no, it’s really funny.”

“Sir,” Adora sinks down to one knee, the look on her face so profoundly serious it almost gives him whiplash. “I promise that I will protect her with my life. Whatever happens, I promise I’ll protect her. I’d destroy anything, even myself, a thousand times over before I let her want for anything.”

“I know you don’t remember this, but we’ve done this once before.” Micah smiles fondly at his daughter-in-law. “I gave you my blessing then too.”

There’s a blonde blur that flies into him so fast he barely sees it, but when Adora wraps her arms around his waist and  _ squeezes,  _ he sure does  _ feel  _ it.

“Yaaaay!” She exclaims loudly, as she clings and forces all air out of his lungs. “Thank you sir!I promise you won’t regret this!”

He somehow manages to put on his most paternal smile, as he feels his eyes begin to bulge out of his head. “No… problem…”   


“I’ve gotta tell  _ everyone.” _ Adora, blessedly, releases him as she run-stumbles towards the door again. “Everyone needs to know how lucky I am to have her!”

Micah sinks to his knees as he draws in a breath. “Wait, Adora-”

The door swings closed. He sucks in a couple more deep breaths before he struggles to his feet, resolving to go after her.

“Dad!” A burst of sparkles fills his vision and he jumps back, falling over in the process. “Have you seen Adora???”

He drags a hand down his face but smiles. Maybe he didn’t need grandchildren that soon after all.

* * *

Perfuma smiles at Scorpia as she fumbles with the bottle of wine in her pincers.

“Honey, let me help you with that.” She grasps the stem of the bottle and pulls it gently, mindful of broken glass.

Scorpia sags in relief. “Oh thank goodness. I did  _ not  _ want to be fighting with that all night.”

Perfuma giggles and reaches for the bottle opener, before pulling the cork off in one smooth motion.

Scorpia sighs dreamily at her as she hands her two glasses. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

“Thank you,” Perfuma says, smiling at her. “You are too.”

Scorpia shrugs, noncommittally. 

“You  _ are.”  _ Perfuma insists. She scoots across the picnic blanket they’ve set in Bright Moon’s gardens, taking Scorpias face between her hands gently.

“You’re so strong, and generous, and  _ kind.”  _ Perfuma says, leaning in to kiss Scorpia on the forehead. “I love you, and I hope one day you can realize why.”

“Well,” Scorpia stutters out, cheeks turning hot under Perfumas touch, “When ya put it like that…”

Perfuma smiles at that, before tracing the outer corner of Scorpias mouth with her thumb. “Can I…?”

Scorpia nods her approval quickly, and so she leans forward to seal their lips together. Perfuma keeps it slow and chaste, the way she knows Scorpia likes it, even as her hands migrate to her shoulders, and Scorpias pincers meet at her back.

“Do you want me to prove it?” Perfume asks a little breathlessly when they pull away.

Scorpia opens her eyes slowly, dreamily. “Prove what?”

“How much I love you.”

Perfuma shifts her leg imperceptibly, just enough so she can feel the little box in her pocket against her leg. It grounds her, but it does not stop the rapid fluttering of her heart.

Scorpia furrows her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Slowly and with shaking hands, Perfuma reaches into her pocket. “Scorpia, I-”

“Heyyyyyy Guys!” A blonde head pops out from behind the bushes, and Perfuma jumps back, vines at the ready. 

Scorpia tackles her to the ground, covering her body with her own. Which is sweet and noble and not at all something she’s fantasized about a little, but it’s far too self-sacrificing for her own good.

“Honey? Please get off me, it’s just Adora.” Perfuma grumbles. “Who just so happened to show up at the  _ worst possible time. _ ”

“Oh, sorry about that.” Scorpia jumps to her feet, offering her a pincer to help her up.

Perfuma takes in a few deep breaths, trying to make peace with the rage and annoyance she feels stirring within her. She looks at the blond, who seems to be amusing herself by staring at a patch of clover. “Adora, I understand if you’re in need of a session due to your trauma surrounding medical instruments, but I specifically asked for tonight to myself and would appreciate it if you respected that boundary.”

“Aww, you did?” Scorpia beams at her, before pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’m honored.”

That finally seems to catch Adoras attention, though her clouded eyes and loopy grin catch Perfuma a little off guard. “Hiiiiiiiiiiii.”

“... Hello?” Perfuma shakes her head. “Wait, didn’t you just get-”  
  
“I wrote a song!” Adora holds up a guitar jubilantly. “For my, for my WIFE! Wanna hear it?”

“Wait, do you even know how to play that?” Perfuma shakes her head. “Anyway Adora, we’re kind of in the middle of some-”

“Ah sure, why not.” Scorpia shrugs. “Who knows, maybe I can learn a thing or two.”

“And then maybe I can do that thing you said.” Scorpias face turns red. “You know, show you how much I love you. And all that.”

Perfuma melts. “Dearest, that's so sweet, of you. But really-”

Adora strums the string of the guitar. It sounds like screeching cats, and Perfumas half-tempted to cover her ears. Then Adora opens her mouth.

“Ohhhh Glimmer!~” She belts out loudly, more offkey than a broken lock. “She makes the stars look dimmer!~”

It’s almost astounding how bad Adora is at this, and Perfuma locks one of her arms with Scorpias and pulls, in a gesture that says  _ Let’s run for it.  _ But Scorpia doesn’t budge, and instead nods along with Adora, deep in thought.

“Uh huh.” She nods again, seriously, and Perfuma feels her heart sink. “So rhyming is important.”

Adora ignores her. “She makes my heart simmer!~”

Perfuma tries again, desperate. “Please, Scorpia, lets just-”

“Wait,” Scorpia tilts her head quizzically, “What even rhymes with ‘Perfuma’ ?”

“Without her my life would feel slimmer!~”

“I’m just… I’m just gonna go.” Perfuma sighs.

* * *

Catra gives a deep, luxurious sigh as she settles down into the plush cushions of her sofa. She stretches languidly, before curling into a ball and closing her eyes. 

She’s been working harder than ever in Bright Moon, still helping clean up and rebuild from Primes invasion. But today is her off day, and no matter how much her muscles ache, she’s gonna spend it in exactly the way she likes to: doing absolutely nothing.

Oh sure, she’d eaten dinner with Perfuma earlier, no matter how annoyed the Flower Princess looked the entire time. But she’d assured Catra that it was nothing she did, and therefore Catra felt no inclination to press further.

But now, with her belly full and her fur freshly groomed from her bath, she relaxes fully against the couch. A rumble starts deep in her chest, her tail flickers lightly in contentment as she closes her eyes. A nice little catnap sounds absolutely perfect right now.

“Catra!”

She screams, flying off the couch and landing on the floor, swiping at the  _ thing  _ yelling in her ear.

Adora dodges her claws, and shoves her  _ awful, terrible  _ smiling face into Catras. “Guess what?!”

“No.” Catra sighs, feeling the tension leave her body. “I don’t care. Get out.”

“Catraaaaa.” Adora giggles excitedly. “Did you know I’m married?! To  _ Glimmer?!” _

“... nope.” She drawls, bemused. “Definitely didn’t know that.”

_ Definitely didn’t cry buckets at your wedding either. _

“I  _ am.”  _ Catra swears she sees stars in Adoras eyes. “Issnat fantastic?!”

A series of loud  _ bangs  _ rings in her ears, followed by the telltale sounds of teleportation. She shivers.

“Right, sure.” Catra grabs Adora's wrist. “Let’s get you back to her so she can stop tearing up the castle and I can still have my peaceful night off.”

Adora resists. “Noooo. I want to tell  _ everybody _ how great she is!”

“You can do that when you’re sober.” Catra makes another grab for her wrist. “You  _ have _ done that when you’re sober.”

“I just.” Adora sniffs, eyes welling up with tears. “I just love her  _ so much  _ Catra.”

_ Crap.  _

“Uh.” Catra reaches out awkwardly to pat Adora shoulder. “There. There.”

“She’s so perfect!” Adora cries, tears falling down her cheeks. “How could she love an idiot like me?”

_ Honestly, I have no idea. _

“You’re not an idiot.” Catra cringes as Adora looks at her sadly. “Why don’t we go ask her?”

Adora slumps against the wall. “I don’t  _ deserve  _ her.”

“Bring it up with Perfuma.” Catra grumbles. “You know, your actual therapist? Who was more than a little upset you ruined her date, by the way.”

“That’s it!” Adora shoots up, nearly knocking her face into Catras abdomen. “I need to date her!”

“Oh dear gods no.” Catra backs up, furiously shaking her head. “Please no. Literally no one wants to see  _ that  _ again. There’s not enough mental bleach in the world.”

“I’ll make it so  _ shiny. _ ” Adora giggles, entranced in her idea. “Just like her!”

Slowly, silently, Catra backs up. Maybe if she escapes the room in time, she can grab Glimmer and put an end to this before Adora does anything. 

The amount of times she’s accidentally walked in on them during an…  _ intimate moment  _ has been steadily decreasing the longer they’ve been married. Catra would like very much to keep it that way.

(She’s not dumb enough to assume they’ve had less, she’s just grateful they’re choosing to be a little more private about it)

Unfortunately, Adora snaps herself out of her little dreamworld when Catra crosses the threshold. She rises immediately, staring up at Catra with beaming eyes.

“You- you have to help me!” She all but wails, looking up at Catra with pleading eyes. “Pleeease?”

_ There is literally nothing I’d rather do less. _

“... sure.” Catra plasters on the biggest fake smile she can manage. “Why don’t we go down to the kitchen and  _ sit quietly _ while we think of something?”

Adora beams, jumping to her feet and wrapping Catra in a hug. Catra hisses and bucks, but Adora holds firm. “It’s perfect! Thank you so much Catra!”

_ Glimmers getting such an ass-chewing when I call her. _

* * *

Glimmer teleports so fast through the palace she’s sure she’s left at least one of her limbs behind.

“Where is she?!” She storms through the doors of the kitchen, throwing them open so hard that one of the panes of stained glass cracks. She doesn’t care, furiously scanning the room for-

“Adora?!” 

Her wife lays curled into a ball on the floor, dead asleep on top of a rather impressive pile of dirty kitchenware. She’s wearing an apron over her clothes, one that seems to be absolutely covered in a sticky-looking brown liquid.

Catra sits atop one of the counters, languidly licking that same substance from her claws. “Sup, Sparkles.”

“What happened?!” Glimmer immediately begins fussing over her wife. “I turned around for one second and she was gone! I’ve been looking for her all night!”

“Well, she ran around Bright Moon for three hours and caused more than one person to completely give up their idolation of the “great and powerful She-Ra.” Catra does air quotes. “Then I brought her back here hoping to distract her with food long enough to call you, but she got the bright idea to try and make you chocolate cake.”

“It exploded, by the way.” She adds. “Don’t ask me how.”

“Oh.” Glimmer sighs with relief. “That’s not that bad.”

“Oh, and you better call Perfuma tomorrow and apologize on Adoras behalf before she actually wages war for revenge.”

Glimmers shriek is loud enough to be heard several miles away. Adora peacefully slumbers on.


End file.
